Habbie
Biographical habbie was born on a linoleum farm in Missouri in the 1800s. She helped her family farm the linoleum until she was 14 years old, at which point she grew angry that the foolish city folk knew nothing of the origins of the linoleum they took for granted. She ran away from home and commandeered a cabin in the middle of a nearby forest as a base of operations, from which she built her time machine. She used the time machine she invented to travel forward in time to the year 2008 and began to hatch phase one of her plan. She has lived in the future ever since and is now 22 years old. Her family believes she was murdered by one of the linoleum beasts and then devoured. Favorites habbie's favorite color is orange, though if you ask her she will say it is red. Her favorite food is macaroni and cheese, and her favorite listorene flavor is any of the ones that have the alcohol still in them. If it doesn't burn it just doesn't feel right. Plan for World Domination Phase one of habbie's plan for world domination was to destroy the time machine and move out of Missouri. She completed that successfully almost immediately after coming to the future. It was difficult escaping the state as a 15 year old with no vehicle, but she managed. Phase one was too important to mess up. Phase two fo the plan was assimilation into the future's culture. This has been more or less successful, though some social conventions have been difficult to translate. She is compensating for this defecit by joining various forums, such as Tanboards, in order to adjust her social skills accordingly. Phase three is only ever described by habbie, or in any of her notebooks, as "????" It is possible that even habbie herself does not know what the third phase entails. Educated guesses beleive it has something to do with either linoleum or gathering capital for phase four. Phase four is complete and total world domination. The "how" of this phase is not very well explained in any of the official planning paperwork. It's possible habbie is just making this all up as she goes along. There is likely at least one phase after phase four, but no record of it can be found. Life in the Future As part of her Phase Two plans, habbie has created a life for herself in the future, including becoming involved in many social media sites, tricking her way into an already existing family, and even getting married. She has no children (and no desire for children) but she has two dogs, both beagle mixes. She spends most of her time writing. Her husband and friends assume she is working on a novel, but in reality she is just further mapping out her evil plan. Stats Zodiac Sign (Western): Taurus Zodiac Sign (Eastern): Cock Blood Type: Unknown Handedness: Right Fluent in Brazilian Portuguese?: No Hair color: Brown Eye color: Blue Sexuality: Bi Additional details: Has photosensitive epilepsy. __FORCARTDC__ Categoria:Users